Computer systems, particularly personal computers, conventionally comprise a large number of peripherals and modules to provide a desired functionality to the system. A system may comprise, for example, a data storage medium, speakers and audio units, a USB hub, wireless connection module and indeed many other modules as desired. Where many modules are provided, a problem arises with the overall ergonomics, accessibility and aesthetics of the computer system. For example, a large number of modules may take up a large area of a desk, occupying a relatively large footprint, whilst bundles of cables and power supplies from the various modules can be unappealing and awkward to manage. For reasons for accessibility, for example such as access to controls or to a data storage medium, there is of necessity a balance between providing a discreet system with a small footprint and providing a multifunctional system with easy accessibility to the various modules.
It is known to provide small footprint computer systems such as Hewlett Packard's All-In-Two E-PC where a processor unit and a flat screen may be joined to provide a computer system with a small footprint with the processor unit behind the screen from a user's point of view. However, in this configuration, the disk drive bay, the power button and status LEDs of the processor unit are also located behind the screen and thus may not be as accessible or as visible as desired.
An aim of the present invention is to reduce or overcome one or more of the above problems.